


Oh, But its Cold Outside

by inubz101



Series: Flight Log: MCU [3]
Category: GOT7, K-pop, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 02:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inubz101/pseuds/inubz101
Summary: Tony is a lot more observant than he'd like to be.Sometimes it's not a bad thing.





	Oh, But its Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Small ficlet I wrote last month and then finished this morning cause I had a nightmare and can't go back to sleep :(

Tony is a lot more observant than he’d like to be. Adding on that his brain moves 10 miles per millisecond and his ability to lose focus quickly, and he end’s up penning a new blueprint for the compound in an hour. So it wasn’t long before Tony figured out what was wrong with Jackson. The younger wasn’t physically ill, his past few missions with both SHIELD and Natasha went perfectly, and he has less promotions or recording sessions because it's close to the holiday season. Yet, the slight shift in his mood was noticeable to the Avenger. It raised a red flag to Natasha.

“He’s only had 3 random outbursts of noise today. Something’s not right.” She says the moment she flies into Tony’s workshop.

Tony, who was already skimming through his recent health scans, hummed at her remark, “I know. He’s had a steady sleep pattern, so it’s not like he’s tired.”

“Any significant events happened during this time? Might affect his mood.”

“Not really. You would think that since we’re gearing towards Christmas he might...huh.” Tony pauses at the thought.

“What?” Natasha asks.

Tony doesn’t respond; instead he’s pulling up interviews and Vlives from the past two years and his brain starts concluding before he’s even blinked.

“I’ll talk to him.” Tony swivels his chair to face Natasha, “He’ll be back to 10 random outbursts in about 48 hours.”

“Let’s hope so.”

Tony calls Jackson moments later asking if he’d like to go on a field op; simple reconnaissance that should only last half a day. Jackson agrees, teleports into the workshop (he barely chuckles at the prospect of scaring Tony), and the two are on a quinjet. Tony watches as the idol mindlessly scrolls through his phone or gazes out the window forlornly throughout the entire plane ride. The older tries to start up conversation, but Jackson’s answers are short and distracted. They reach their destination in a little over 3 hours, as Tony pops open the back door and strolls out the quinjet. Jackson walks with more purpose; shoulders straightened and somewhat tense, his face pinched with focus.

“So what’s the-wait this is a beach house.” Jackson is immediately confronted by a thin layer of grass that transforms into sand a few meters out. The sunlight hits the sea as it glistens to the right of him and a boxy compact house nestled to the left. The floral white wrap around porch welcomes him as well as the calm chestnut and blue colors that cover the house.

“Yup.” Tony shoves his hands in his pockets. 

Jackson turns to him in confusion, “So we’re spying on this-”

“It’s mine. And I fibbed a bit. We’re gonna do some defense training here.”

Jackson blinked, “And we’re not doing this at the compound because,”

“Gotta get you used to different places. You never know, extremists could attack while you’re sipping mimosas. C’mon, let’s get going.” Tony pats Jackson’s back.

The Avenger can still spot the uncertainty on the younger’s face, but Jackson complies anyway. Hours after, it's reflex and response practice; Tony sending repulsor blasts at record speed while Jackson does his best to deflect or dodge the attacks. When Tony slips a joke in about Jackson’s height in one of his attacks, Jackson gapes at the elder and starts his own counter attacks with magic.

“You’re one to talk about height Mister ‘I wear 5 inch platforms to make me look tall’.” Jackson shoots back with a smile on his face.

The whole training session eventually ends with Jackson being flung into the water after underestimating a shot. The idol pops his head up from the sea with a wicked grin on his face. Tony watches as Jackson wobbles up from the water and trots over to the front porch before laying down.

Tony chuckles, “Tapping out already superstar?”

“Hey, this is my day off. My body is set to relax.” Jackson points at him in defense.

“Uh huh.” Tony eases down next Jackson, “That means still means you're woefully unprepared.”

Jackson shrugs it off with a smile.

The two rest like that for a bit; watching the waves in a comfortable silence. Tony sneaks a peek at the younger. Jackson's shoulders are less tense than before. Yet Tony can see the smallest glimmer of stress in his eyes.

“Why did you bring me here Tony?” Jackson speaks up after a while, “For real this time.”

Tony is more observant than he'd like to be.

So is Jackson.

“How cold does it get in Hong Kong?” Tony asks.

Jackson scoffs, “Cold by our standards is about 16 degrees Celsius. For the longest time I thought  _ that _ was freezing.”

“And then you moved to Korea and felt real cold.”

“Yup.” Jackson says popping the ‘'p’ sound.

“How well do you manage that?”

“I wear a lot of layers. Or cling to the nearest member.”

“You do that on a regular.” Tony smirked at the glare Jackson sent his way.

“It's not all the time. And plus I'm used to the cold now.”

“Mm. And what about mentally?”

Jackson frowns, “What do you mean?”

“When it gets cold...do you feel off? Just in you're head I mean.”

Jackson opens and closes his mouth a few times. But his face scrunches into a deep frown when he can't find the words.

“It's like...it's like I can't function when it gets colder.” Jackson says slowly, “I mean I can but not as well. I always thought it was homesickness though. Or that I was just craving touch or whatever.”

“It can go hand in hand with that. But this the part where I tell you that that feeling isn't rare, a lot of people manage it, and that you'll survive. Maybe. I don't know, I'm not a doctor.”

“Says the man with a doctorate.” Jackson teases.

“Its 3 doctorates and you know that.” Tony points accusingly.

Jackson lets out a high pitched laugh and it brings a smile too big to fit on Tony's face.

“In all seriousness, the best way to kinda combat that is to visit warmer climates.”

“Hence the beach.” 

Tony nods. 

Jackson nods back in understanding. The sky is showing early signs of sunset with a gold and pink hue. Jackson makes an exaggerated effort to stretch out. He ends up rolling on his stomach; face planted in the wood.

“Thank you.” Jackson's voice comes out muffled.

Tony pats Jackson's shoulder, “No problem.”

Tony's a lot more observant than he'd like to be. 

Sometimes it works in his favor.

**Author's Note:**

> Bam! Instead of a Christmas Fic, you get a seasonal depression one. Happy New Year folks.
> 
> Still working on getting Departure III up and running for you all, but there's still a bit from Departure II that I promised you all.


End file.
